


Forever has to mean something

by CreateOwnHell



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Confusion, M/M, Romance?, but like this is all really cryptic vague nonsense, for me at least, i mean relationship does happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreateOwnHell/pseuds/CreateOwnHell
Summary: the name tho,i sent my friend that meme ya know he mx: shine forever, monbebe: broke forever, and she sent me: bts young forever, got7 forever youngand i dead ass said : Forever has to mean smth *long pause* dude this sounds lit, im a genius.





	Forever has to mean something

**Author's Note:**

> the name tho,  
> i sent my friend that meme ya know he mx: shine forever, monbebe: broke forever, and she sent me: bts young forever, got7 forever young  
> and i dead ass said : Forever has to mean smth *long pause* dude this sounds lit, im a genius.

They say nothing lasts forever. And they are right.

Everything is only a moment that passes by too fast. And they call it a memory.

The meaning had to come from somewhere, but not everyone experiences that.

Forever lasting relationships are all a myth in the end, if you asked that from a broken person.

From someone who has had a fair share of people walk out of their life, each and every one them who had claimed they will be there forever.

Only to leave the next day.

If you asked Kihyun what forever meant, before he met Hyunwoo, he’d glare at you and scoff.

_‘’Hmph, nothing lasts forever.’’ After his best friend left him alone, leaving a bitter taste in his mouth when he hears the word forever. He automatically distrusts everyone who says that to him. Forever doesn’t have an end date. But everyone who walked out of Kihyun’s life, made sure to make it feel like it does._

If you asked Hyunwoo what forever meant, before he met Kihyun, he’d look at you with sad eyes and give you a smile.

_‘’I don’t know, but it would be nice to one day find someone who makes me believe in it.’’ After witnessing people around him throw that word around so easily. The pain that always went through his heart made him bitter about everyone who claimed to find the person they want to spend forever with._

 

And when Kihyun saw Hyunwoo walking in the park, where he was wallowing in his self-pity after yet another person who said forever, (but only meant a year and a half), left, Kihyun swore time stood still.

Time is the only thing that lasts forever. No beginning, no end.

For Kihyun to feel the time being frozen had to mean something.

Hyunwoo had to be special.

 

And when Hyunwoo was walking in the park after his friends’ marriage where they said their vows of forever, he saw Kihyun sitting on a bench, his head lowered, Hyunwoo swore time went backwards and forwards at the same time.

You can’t pinpoint time. But Hyunwoo felt like he could mark the moment in time when he saw Kihyun. It had to mean something

Kihyun had to be special

 

And he was. _And he was._

 

They were so awkward around each other, anyone else would have long given up and left.

But something made both of them stay and understand.

It was too early to call it love. But not too early to know that there was something.

Every time Kihyun looked in to Hyunwoo’s eyes, he believed the forever stories. And every time Hyunwoo looked in to Kihyun’s eyes, he knew he found his forever.

But they didn’t name it.

Whatever it is between them, as long as they don’t give it a name, it will stay pure. It will keep _this_ safe.

 

 

 Kihyun kissed Hyunwoo on the cheek and Hyunwoo hugged him tight.

 

Hyunwoo kissed Kihyun on the lips and Kihyun kissed him back.

 

Hyunwoo told Kihyun he loves him. And Kihyun said forever.

 

 

Except forever has an expiration date.

 

 

Forever has to mean something,

and sometimes

it means _a fleeting moment._

**Author's Note:**

> ya'll give me your wildest ideas of what the hell does this cryptic thing even mean, i have no idea personally. i just typed words down.  
> *hasnt gotten much sleep these past few days*


End file.
